Christmas Cheer
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: The four Assassins that had saved London now settle down to celebrate Christmas Eve and realize what really brings them all joy.


I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Frye.

* * *

Moira was rushing around the kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off as she tried to make sure that this Christmas dinner would be perfect for her family. Of course they weren't related to her by blood but they were close to her and felt like family to her, especially after that has happened this year. She was ready to spend time with the people she cared about most, especially her husband. She only smiled wider as she thought about him and her heart warmed up as his cheeky smile popped into her head. That was definitely one of the things that could instantly put a smile on her face whenever she was solemn.

She then smelled something that was starting to burn slightly which alerted her to the stove. The female Assassin squeaked as she noticed that some of the sauce was burning. She quickly saved it by moving it to another burner that wasn't lit. She swiped her arm across her forehead from sweat that formed then let out a sigh. She wanted this dinner to be perfect in every single way, even though she was doing this all by herself. Jacob, Evie and Henry were out on a mission today so there wouldn't be any trouble as they all celebrated Christmas together in peace. Moira of course couldn't join them since she was making dinner for everyone as well as her being four months pregnant. As much as she missed being out and about with Jacob, Evie and the Rooks, she couldn't risk hurting the baby.

After Moira calmed down from her freak out, she checked on the goose that was cooking in the oven. Luckily with the extra money they saved, they could afford a large goose for their Christmas feast. Moira was also making an extra sauce for the goose along with cranberry sauce, mashed sweet potatoes and with their traditional Christmas plum pudding. So far, everything was running smoothly which pleased the Master Assassin. Once everything was in place, she began to work on the plum pudding.

After an hour, Moira heard the front door open along with the familiar voices of her loved ones. She smiled wide and wiped her hands on her apron while going to greet everyone. She walked into the foyer to see Jacob, Evie and Henry removing their coats that were covered with a light bit of snow. All three looked tired but still had smiles on their faces as they entered. Moira then looked over at Jacob as he removed his top hat from his head to brush off the snow. Jacob's hazel eyes then glanced down at his wife then smiled.

"Hello, love," Jacob purred lightly while bringing her into his arms.

Moira smiled only to place her hands on his chest, "Welcome home, darling."

Jacob placed a kiss on her lips while running his hands along the bump of her stomach. She smiled into the kiss from his soft touches then pulled back to hug him as close as she could, "How did everything go today for the three of you?"

"Everything worked out perfectly," Jacob replied kissing her forehead lightly, "No Templars will dare try to ruin our Christmas now."

"I'm happy to hear that," Moira giggled as she nuzzled her nose against his then looked at Evie and Henry, "I trust you kept Jacob out of trouble."

Evie and Henry laughed hard as Jacob slightly glared at his wife with a pout. Moira giggled more then kissed his cheek, letting him know she was only kidding.

"Nothing to worry about, of course," Evie chuckled as she looked at her best friend, "Everything did go smoothly so we won't have to worry about any Templars or Blighters trying to disrupt our festive time."

"That's what I love to hear," Moira said, "and thankfully, you all arrived just in time for dinner."

"You spoil us, Moira," Henry replied with a smile.

"You're my family, it's no trouble," Moira said with a small laugh, "Please, have a seat."

Evie and Henry gave Moira a hug before heading towards the dining room. Moira was about to head to the kitchen but felt Jacob pull her back into his arms. She looked up at him with smirk only for him to smirk right back at her, "And what can I do for you, Sir Jacob Frye?"

He smirked back only to brush his lips against hers, "Properly thanking Dame Moira Frye for the bountiful feast we are about to consume."

Moira giggled then ran her index finger slowly along his jaw, "You can do that later, love. Right now we have to tend to our family. Would a kiss suffice for the time being?"

"Ah, if you insist," Jacob replied defeatedly, "Though I will take you up on that kiss."

Moira smirked more then pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss to which Jacob responded. After they parted, Jacob had helped Moira with bringing the food to the table and Henry and Evie marveled at the feast that Moira had made. They all gathered around the table and began to indulge in their Christmas dinner. They talked and laughed about many stories as they ate and enjoyed every bit of each other's company.

Once dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up, they all went into the living room to open their gifts. Henry and Evie had gifted Jacob and Moira toys and a blanket for the baby as well as a few things from their visit to India. Jacob and Moira had given Evie a new cane sword and a brand new hidden blade for Henry.

Moira then looked at Jacob and handed him his gift, "I hope you like your gift."

Jacob smiled and handed his gift to her, "I hope you like yours, love."

She smiled back and pecked his lips, "I know I will."

They each opened their gifts, eager to see what they got each other. Jacob opened his to see that Moira had given him a specially crafted kukri with dark green and gold accents in the handle along with the Rooks symbol carved into the blade. He couldn't help but look over the blade in awe, thinking it was incredible. His hazel eyes then looked at his wife to see the reaction to her present. She opened it to see that it it was a copy of A Christmas Carol. She smiled wide when she saw it then looked inside, even more surprised.

"This is one of the first printings and you had Charles sign it!?" Moira asked surprised as she looked from the book to him.

"Charlie was more than happy to give me a copy to give to you," Jacob replied with a smile, "I also know that you love his work so I spoke with him to see what would be perfect."

Moira smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, "It is perfect."

After gifts, they all regaled each other with different Christmas tales and played a few games. When it was getting late, Evie and Henry took their leave to get some rest. They agreed to meet tomorrow for a day of shopping and lunch. The Assassins greeted each other with goodbyes and kisses then Evie and Henry left the warm home into the snowy night.

Jacob and Moira had settled themselves back down in the living room. Moira looked at the book Jacob had given to her, admiring all the details of the book. Jacob held Moira close while running a hand slowly along her stomach and kissed the top of her head. Moira placed her hands over his while running her thumb along his skin. She felt so content right now being with her lover like this and spending Christmas with the people she loved most. She then looked up at Jacob only to see a smile on his face.

"What is that look for?" Moira chuckled lightly.

"I still need to properly thank my wife for a wonderful evening," Jacob replied nuzzling his nose against hers.

Moira laughed a little while looking into his eyes, "Oh and what does my dear husband have in mind?"

"Oh many things," Jacob replied placing a small kiss on her lips, "But first."

Moira quirked a brow when she saw him dig into his waistcoat pocket. He then pulled out a small mistletoe and held it up with a smirk. Moira shook her head as she matched his smirk, "It's tradition, love. We're under the mistletoe, we need to kiss or it's bad luck."

"We don't need a mistletoe for that, you cheeky devil," Moira giggled as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Jacob placed his hand over hers while looking into her dark blue eyes, "Merry Christmas, Moira."

"Merry Christmas, Jacob," Moira replied softly.

Jacob enveloped her into his arms while kissing her softly but deep. Moira placed her hands on his chest as she kissed him back just as deep. So much had changed throughout the year but Moira couldn't ask for anything better. She had her family, a new home in London, they took down the Templar Grand Master and had the love of an incredible man along with awaiting for their child. She didn't need anything else for Christmas; she had everything she needed right here.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope that you all have a wonderful day and that you enjoyed this little one shot!


End file.
